The Dwarven Reclamation
Summary The Dwarves of New Kharsis have for years profited from the rumors that they are weak and on the verge of starvation, yet in reality, they have been building up an army that is ready to wage war on the Silk Kingdom so that they may reclaim their ancient dwarven halls. Background The arachnids led their invasion of the kharos mountains stronghold from underground, since the front of the mountainous civilization was far too fortified to attack directly. The dwarves fled in all directions, some fleeing above ground, others taking secret underground passages that led out to other parts of the mainlund. The dwarves never forgot about the passages they used to flee, and have considered them to be the best route for a re invasion of the silk kingdom when the time comes. The island that the dwarves fled to was considered by most to be barren and useless, so the assumption for years was that the dwarves who lived there were poor and starving. This was also backed up by the fact the the dwarves continually asked for assistance from Partha, usually in the form of food and supplies ( the Parthans felt an obligation to aid them, since the dwarves and the humans were traditional allies dating back to the ancient era ( they were more similar to each other than the elves were, as the elves originally came from the fae, whereas humans and dwarves are strictly from this world). These supplies were used to create and supply an army that has been working to carve out passageways along the sea route they used to flee all those years ago. In addition, the dwarves have been able to contact the mysterious paragagchuk dwarves, and have formed an alliance with them. They searched through their dwarven records, and found that they actually were descended cousins with one another, leading to the possibility of a partnership. The paragagcuk dwarves have provided new kharsis with a navy, and have aided in the transportation of troops and workers from the island to the passageways on the mainlund. In addition to the paragagchuk, the kharzaks have also employed the iceberg riding dwarves to the north of Partha. The Kharzak dwarves also forged an alliance with various underdark races that might be able to help them in the process of their invasion; rumors circulate about that they have even made contact with the original race the pushed the arachnids out from the underdark and into the dwarven halls. The Invasion The Kharzak dwarves began their war of reclamation by sailing their army across the water on huge galleons; they landed on the mainlund, and quickly made their way into the secret invasion tunnels. They then attacked the unprepared silk kingdom with their underdark allies. The arachnids have been able to hold onto the largest citi es though. Currently the war is in a stalemate below ground, with much of the dwarven army's coalition being quartered above ground. Political implications The coalition forces have been setting up large camps and towns on the outskirts of Parthan territory, leading to some tension. Some Parthans argue that they should be kicked out by force, since they don't want these dwarven soldiers getting too close to the homes of Parthan civilians, while others argue that if Partha helps New Kharsis. The Fae elves are concerned about the increased dwarven presence near their communities, and fear that if the dwarves or the humans gain too much power as a result of this war, that they could end up taking over the whole of the mainlund. Gruthar has noticed the fleets used by New Kharsis are mainly supply vessels; they would be very indeed to attack while they were sailing between the island and the mainlund, and the yd be bound to be carrying plenty of supplies. The Numbhar dwarves received a message from the Kharzak clan asking for assistance in the reclamation, yet they declined as the did not wish to go to war. The Kharzak clan has now sent them threatening messages about how they will attack them once their war in the Silk Kingdom is finished, leading to worry amongst the members of the clan. The Calcovans are dependent upon the Silk Kingdom for alchemical supplies and rare minerals/ores: these are used in the production and maintenance of the Calcovan aerial warships. The Calcovans have been placing diplomatic pressure on the other nations so as to bringing about a speedy end to the war that will be favorable for the arachnids.